Lost
by Sorida
Summary: I'm lost without you. You're not there too guide me anymore, only her. Why did you have to leave me alone? I need you.   Slight ChellxWheatley from Chell's POV at the end of Chapter 1.


_Summary: You said everything would be fine. You said we'd be alright. But you lied to me, lied for me. Why did you have to go that way? Now, I'm all alone. I'm lost._

_A/N: When I got to that scene, I nearly bawled my eyes out! I was so flippin' sad to see Wheatley get crushed like that! Yeah, I know the ending of the game, but in this story, that hasn't happened yet so...ignore the ending for now. But DAMNIT! Poor Wheatley. T.T I really like the story called "Corruption". If you're a die-hard Wheatley fan, you'll love it. Now, this is in Chell's point of view which contains quite a bit of my opinions in it. So, sit back, relax, and eat an apple in memory of Wheatley. Haha! You thought I was going to say cake!_

When she picked me up by that damned claw, my eyes were wide with fear. She was holding onto me a little too tightly, not to mention scaring the crap out of me. Yet, there was something soothing in that voice. Harsh, but calming nonetheless. It was as if she were scolding me for disobeying her rules, corrupted as they are. She was the mother punishing her stubborn, strong-willed child who just wanted to go outside and play. This, I could handle. Then, she crossed the line.

She got you too.

You were guiding me through those damned chambers. Ok, maybe you did leave me behind a few times, but when I caught up, you were there. You actually cared enough to wait for me. You checked to see if I was Still Alive after my fall, even if it was useless. Besides, you knew I was down there deep in your circuitry. I guess robots have that gut-instinct too, huh?

I did doubt you back there; I thought you had left me for dead, lied to me like she did. But, there you were, waiting for my arrival and telling me what to do next. After all, you're the one who got me out of that screaming metal deathtrap, even if it was your fault that the incident happened in the first place. I don't hold that against you though since you came back.

You had faith in me, unlike her. She called me a monster. What the Hell? I didn't kill people with flippin' neurotoxins! Flippin'...I must be catching onto you. I've known you for all about one hour, two at tops, yet you're...special. You just have that charm about you that's warm and inviting. Maybe it's your "British Charm" or something. Whoever gave you your voice was a genius, mercury poisoning or not.

You guided me, pushed me for more without being aggressive. You gave me a choice. Remember, you asked if I wanted to keep going. I was so tempted to say no, but I looked at you and you looked back. Even with that short amount of time together, we knew what our decision was. We were and are in this together whether you like it or not. Payback!

But now, we can only dangle helplessly as she decides our fate. I won't admit it out loud (Hell, I never speak) but I'm scared for both of us. I can see your eye moving about, just like when we met. You were so nervous around me! You knocked on that goddamn door nearly twenty times asking for an answer. I was only playing around with you; I didn't open the door until after you tried to speak Spanish. That's one less thing on my Bucket List: listen to a British guy (er, robot) speak Spanish in a British accent. I nearly died of laughter when you entered my room oh-so shyly. Ha, that was before I found out how much of a chatter box you are! Of course, I like that about you; you make civilized conversation beyond testing, portals, killing people, how terrible I am, and cake. I wonder what Black Forest Cake tastes like...you wouldn't know the taste of anything. I wish I could tell you how good food can be, especially cake. Well, that's one thing she got right: Cake is delicious and moist.

She's looking at me right now as you shout beside me. Damn, I wish I had run away while we had the chance! I could have saved us both, perhaps fast enough to run past her and scale the wall or head off into the undergrowth! But no, my feet wouldn't listen, even as you panicked beside me. At least you kept me somewhat calm, you have that effect on me anyway. I wonder what would happen if you met some other people instead of me, a mute orphan. That's one thing she got right in my file, I am adopted. I wonder how my parents are doing. I heard some crazy stuff about outside the facility. If GLaDOS is scared of something, I think I should be too.

She's dangling you three feet away from me, it's torture just watching you hang there. Sure, it was funny when I let you drop on the ground and let you celebrate about not dying while still being conflicted with a bit of pain. Heh, sorry I didn't catch you, give me s bit more warning next time! I've been experiencing "a minor case of serious brain damage" as you phrased it.

Worry is written all over your optic right now. Are you scared of what she'll do to me, or you? Honestly, I'm scared for you. She tried to kill me once, but something tells me that she wants me around a bit longer. After all, I'm her best (and it looks like...only) test subject. But you, what will she do to you? I've seen hundreds of your kind before in a dark room somewhere in the bowels of the facility. There was a cake and a Companion Cube in there. I didn't take either of them with me since the cake was probably old and dry (bloody awful combination...I do sound like you) and that wasn't my cube.

You are one of hundreds; you can be replaced. I can't. She needs me. She can dispose of you. The reality has settled in for both of us, someone's not following the other out of here.

I wish would say something to me! You talked so damn much before! I want you to now! Ease the tension! Make me calm! Tell me there's nothing to worry about! Please!

No, you're doing nothing. I don't blame you (damn, I sound like a turret). I want to help you now. You helped me, I need to help you. But, as I try to speak, nothing comes out. Nothing ever does. That's why I jumped when you wanted me to speak; I can't speak. Thanks for reminding me of how good and crispy apples are though. I haven't had one in...centuries.

She's focusing her attention on you as you squirm to get away from her. If only you could get away, maybe I'd feel better. Yet, no miraculous event happens and you don't suddenly sprout legs and run as fast as you can. I'd want you to if you could.

You're shaking your head terribly fast now, something bad is going to happen, I just know it! Please GLaDOS! Don't do what I think you're going to do! Please don't hurt him!

If only she could hear my thoughts, my inner shouts. If only I could say something to you. If only you tried to talk to me.

I hear a sickening sound of crunching metal and a small inhuman screech. I want to close my eyes, but I can't. Tears well over and escape, cascading down my face. She just stares on without a care in the world for you. Damn her. Damn the flippin' world! Fuck! Shit! Damn it! Crap! Bitch! Bastard! Why?

You're dead.

I can only stare in horror as I watch your frame collapse, your eye close, and I hear your small squeak of fright. Your eye almost popped out, you didn't speak a word, and you left me behind. Your body is mangled now, and I can't believe it. I lost you.

Fuck, why did she have to do that? Why did she destroy my only friend? Why did she take my mentor, my guide, my sanity away from me? Fuck her! I hate you GLaDOS! I hate you!

I can only cry as your body is tossed carelessly out of my peripheral vision. A small drop of oil hits my face as you pass by. Damn, I'm going to be sick. I won't turn my head in your direction; I can't stand seeing you like that. It's so unnatural, it's not you. Your body hits the ground with a loud thump. It sickens me to no end. If I could, I'd throw up right now.

That cute little blue eye of yours, blackened forever. That funny British humor I love, gone. Your various facial expressions, nothing's left. Your emotion, discarded. Your personality, lost. I'm beyond shock. I'm in disrepair, as are you. Your voice with that awesome British accent, silenced. That one has got to be the worst of them all.

I don't notice or care as she drops me down the chute to retrieve the portal gun. I'd give all the portal guns in the world to Black Mesa just to get you back. It's crazy, I know, but that's me. Hell, I took on GLaDOS and fucking killed that homicidal bitch in less than six minutes. I was on a time crunch so you can blame the sloppiness on me.

She orders me to look for that portal gun and she's clearing a path. I'm lost without you. I don't know what to do! I don't have the answers this time around! Last time, I even had some help from some guy (I'll just call him the "Rat Man" due to all the scurrying around he did) who scrawled warnings to me on the walls. Wait, was he the one who drew GLaDOS giving me the cake...never mind.

I wander along the passageway as GLaDOS alerts me of the damned gun. I wipe the rest of my tears and grab it. It almost feels nice to have it back in my hands, to feel control over something. I still want you back. I need your help on this one.

I somehow find myself in another test chamber. It's so different from the other ones I did. There's a laser beam in the middle of the room. I jump over it (you're right, I am pretty good at jumping) and head over to the corner where that cube should be. She told me it was there.

The panels move all around me, trying to re adjust themselves into their proper slots. I sigh as I look above me. I want your rail to be there, to see you glide across it and yell "Surprise!" at me. No, that's not possible. If there's something good I got from GLaDOS, it's the ability to be logical in the most unpleasant situations. Ok, maybe she was going crazy when I incinerated her cores, but still, it helped.

I round the corner and something catches my eye. As the panels along that wall rearrange themselves, I see a glimpse of something. It looks big, round, and...blue. My heart skips a beat as I try to get closer.

There's a goddamn wall in the way! I quickly shoot two portals to get around the obstacle (oh good, my inner GLaDOS is speaking *sarcasm*). By the time I get there, the hole is sealed. But I know what I saw and I know what to do. I'm no longer lost.

As I pick up the cube next to me, I turn my attention back to that spot. Maybe I got my hopes up, maybe not. Besides, I'd find out as soon as I finished the test chambers. You always wait for me, although, you can never be too sure. So for the first time in generations, I speak my first word.

"Wheatley?"

_A/N: I hope you liked it! By the way, this is my first Portal story! Thanks for reading! I think I might do some more Wheatley stuff later since he's that awesome. Sorry, but there was a bit of ChellxWheatley if you looked for it. Otherwise, it was just a strong sense of friendship, camaraderie if you will. Of course, I had to through in one cake joke. And if you look in that test chamber, you can see something that resembles Wheatley. I wasn't sure, so that kind of reflects in the ending. I do know how the game ends, but this is before the awesomeness that is Potato!GLaDOS. So, bye for now!_


End file.
